


Before the Storm

by dorkpatroller



Series: My Kingdom Come (Series) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, i finally wrote you guys the porn from mkc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: “I thought I would spend Christmas Eve with you.”Inigo looked away, but then back shortly after. He blushed only just a little... and he asked “Just me?”“Only you.”--I finally wrote the porn from My Kingdom Come that you all were mad I let fade to black.





	Before the Storm

When Xander suggested Inigo get up and shower it seemed like a good plan. The tea that he was given that morning was finally kicking in and he knew that after a night of drinking _that much_ he surely wanted to wash it all away. His concerns about having no clean clothes with him were quickly dismissed. _I’ll have your clothes washed,_ Xander said.

It’s not until he’s looking at himself in the full-length mirror of Xander’s bathroom that he’s truly uncertain.  Although towel dried and presentable, his hair is just a touch damp still when he pulls the robe around himself. He’s not got anything to wear under it, but he ties it closed with a sash. It’s fluffy and thick, warm in the chilly winter, but it’s far too big for him. Obviously, because it belongs to Xander. His soulmate… who went so far out of his way just to make sure Inigo was fed and showered and had his clothes washed.

He should be thanking him, not inwardly complaining… but it’s terribly embarrassing to lounge around nearly naked. He sighs and tucks his hands into the pockets of the robe. It doesn’t matter. Xander is his soulmate. He wouldn’t have suggested Inigo shower and wear this if he didn’t anticipate him to do just that.

When he walks out of the bathroom he shudders immediately. “It’s cold!” He gasps, as if it’s brand new to him. Xander glances up from his spot on the bed. He’s reading something, but he marks his page and sets it aside. His phone is still exactly where he left it. Has he really left it turned off this whole time? He raises a brow at Inigo and a pink blush washes over his face. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what, love?” Xander’s lips curl into a smile so handsome Inigo feels weak at the knees... but he manages to keep his footing. Instead of answering, he looks around. How can he make a place warm enough to chase away the chill that comes with having just bathed? He decides the best method is to make a pile of blankets and pillows and curl up in them. With Xander, of course.

Gathering them from around the room is easy enough. Xander’s room has a set of lounge chairs with some throw pillows on them. In the closet there are spare linens and a few spare pillows. There’s a big, fleecy blanket that he throws overtop all of them so that everything is properly toasty, once he’s arranged them strategically on the bed.

The pillows are downy under him, and Inigo flops onto his newly formed blanket nest with a relaxing moan. He only hesitates to adjust the robe and make sure not too much of his leg is exposed. Then he pats the spot next to him and cranes his neck to look back at Xander. “Come join me?” He asks. “It’s quite soft. I think you’ll find I’m talented at making these.”

To Inigo’s delight, Xander doesn’t argue. He shifts and he crawls and he finds himself in the pile of cushions and blankets with Inigo. As they settle there together, like they’re in a nest made of clouds, Inigo turns onto his side and tucks himself closer to Xander. He’s warm, so warm, and Inigo breathes out a content sigh. “How did you manage to wake up and shower and face the day so early?”

“I’m quite used to waking up early,” Xander admits. While he speaks his voice is low, and his fingertips card through Inigo’s mostly-dry hair. “That… and I wasn’t the one so drunk he cried over a bare chest.”

 _“Please!”_ Inigo cries, “Don’t remind me! I’d like to pretend last night never happened, if you can dare to humor me.” His face burns, but thankfully it’s tucked into the crook of Xander’s neck. Xander feels him blush more than sees it.

For a few moments there’s silence. Inigo can hear the television across the room, faintly. It’s on low, buzzing gently with food programs. Different chefs on different shows demonstrating their favorite holiday recipes. It’s so quiet he’s not entirely sure what they’re saying. He could almost fall asleep like that, curled into how warm Xander feels, but then he gets caught up in his faint memories of last night.

Sure, he ruined it. He took one look at Xander’s perfectly sculpted chest and his perfect, perky nipples and he was overwhelmed with a reminder that he doesn’t deserve him. He found his soulmate entirely on accident and not one day has gone by when he hasn’t wondered what he ever did to deserve someone as selfless and romantic as Xander Vigarde.

Last night _was_ ruined, that’s without a doubt, but Inigo still finds himself caught up wondering just how far Xander would have let that go. If Inigo hadn’t cried, if he hadn’t stopped the scene…. Would they have taken their relationship a step further? Xander wasn’t particularly drunk last night. He knew well and good what they were doing, where things were going.

Inigo is more than a little aware that he missed a good opportunity to take that leap with Xander last night. He tries to distract himself from those thoughts by reaching across Xander and grabbing for his phone. He put it on Xander’s charger once he got up to shower. It’s not nearly as close to dead as it was. So he does what any man should do when he’s embarrassed and shy and trying to decide if he should still ask his boyfriend for sex even after he cried over his nipples the night before: He shows Xander vine compilations of animals being funny.

They don’t leave the entire day. It’s wild. Inigo feels like he should be getting dressed and doing _something_ , but instead Xander just takes care of putting his clothes in the dryer and they have lunch there in the bedroom too. They watch a movie, they watch funny videos on the internet, and then they even nap! It’s the best date Inigo has ever been on, he thinks. He think’s it’s perfect. He still thinks Xander is perfect, too. Too perfect for Inigo.

 He’s in the middle of dwelling on those thoughts when he feels Xander slip his hand under the V of Inigo’s robe. He glides it over his side; his fingertips graze Inigo’s soulmate marking and Inigo’s breath turns into a sharp inhale. “X-Xander?”

“You look terribly bothered,” Xander says as if it explains why he’s got his hand on the inside of that robe. Inigo lays his hand on top of Xander’s wrist, but he does nothing to really stop him. He can feel the pads of Xander’s fingers tracing over his marking. _Oh, thank god._ Thank god for Inigo, Xander has said before, but really Inigo can only pray to thank the gods for giving him Xander.

Xander continues to trail his fingers, and when he does his wrist nudges the robe open wider. More of Inigo’s chest is exposed to the cool air in the bedroom. He turns on his side and pushes closer to Xander to counter the chill. He thinks that’s exactly what Xander wants him to do, because that hand once trailing over his side instead wraps snug around his back to keep him close. “Would you care to share what’s on your mind?”

“You’re too good for me,” Inigo blurts it out. How can he be expected to lie to his soulmate when he’s holding him so tenderly? “I’m terrified you’ll figure that out, one day.” He takes a deep breath and then he exhales slowly. As he does he brings a hand up to brush over Xander’s face. He hasn’t shaved today, and it brings a smile to Inigo’s lips to feel that little rough texture. “I’m quite in love with you, you see, and I’ll be devastated to ever lose you.”

“You won’t,” Xander assures him. He looks so serious—Inigo’s heart nearly stops with the intensity of his stare. But… he softens. Eyes like merlot, soft and rich, and they look at Inigo like he’s the only man that ever mattered. “You won’t lose me.”

Inigo starts to tell him he knows. He knows that it’s irrational to worry over something like that. They’re dreadfully in love. To have regular dates and to be so obsessed with one another… well they’re soulmates! Soulmates _always_ work out. That being the case… he doesn’t get to say it. Xander kisses him with more fervor than is likely necessary. He kisses him until Inigo flops back onto his back. Xander bites at his lower lip and when Inigo gasps he pushes the kiss even deeper. It’s warm, and a sharp contrast to the winter air. Xander’s heat overtop him is like a blanket.

Xander wriggles his knee between Inigo’s legs. Inigo’s eyes are closed--he’s focusing on that kiss--but he can’t help but notice that Xander shifts his weight… and so he’s not all that surprised when Xander’s hand comes up to slip up the inside of his thigh.

Oh, it’s hot. The way he trails his fingers, the way his palm moves so soothingly along his skin... Everywhere he drags the pads of his fingertips is gentle ecstasy. Inigo’s thighs fall open for him wider like it’s natural, and Xander wastes no time in groping at Inigo’s cock. He’s working it into hardness, and it doesn’t need that much encouragement. Inigo whimpers gently into their kiss. Is this too much? Maybe they’re rushing. But he feels so calm about it. Remarkably so. Any concerns melt away and Inigo rocks his hips up to try and gain a little more friction against his groin. “Xander,” He says, “Mm, Xander.”

Xander’s room is cold but the air is starting to feel a little warmer around Inigo. Inigo keeps kissing him as long as he’s able to, but Xander pulls himself away to kiss Inigo’s neck instead. Inigo won’t protest. He tilts his head so there’s more room to work. He focuses on nothing at all, maybe the burgundy color of the curtains in the distance. He's just in a haze and _feeling_ everything he can. Every kiss sends a warm jolt through him, a jolt that washes down to the very tips of his fingers and his toes.

There’s a rhythm like that. Xander tugs on Inigo’s cock and Inigo raises his hips to meet him, until his chest feels heavy and it’s hard to take in air. Then Xander abruptly stops tugging and instead moves his hand up to Inigos’ chest. He lays his hand over Inigo’s heart. Inigo looks at his face, watches him through his lashes. He wants to tell him to go back to what he was doing, but… “Xander,” He asks, instead, “What are you doing?”

“Listening to your heart,” Xander says. “I think perhaps you should as well. Then you might know that no man or woman the world over is more worth my while than you.”

Inigo thinks, in that moment, he must have truly fallen. There’s no doubt in his mind he’s been in love with Xander this whole time, but in that very moment… he’s certain he lost control of it. He plummets into love and he has nothing to do but pray that Xander catches him. He reaches up and pulls him down to kiss him again. This time a little slower. He’s still breathless and excited, don’t get him wrong, but Xander should know just one thing first. “I believe you.”

How can he not? If Xander says that Inigo is the one he loves, the one who he wants to be with, then who is Inigo to doubt him? Xander hums an appreciative noise and kisses Inigo’s temple. “I’d like to show you,” He says.

Inigo thinks he knows what Xander wants to show him already, but he asks anyway. “Show me what?”

“How much I love you.” Yes, the answer is exactly what Inigo hopes it will be. He nods his head yes, and Xander plucks open the pull of Inigo’s robe. Just like that he’s on display. More than he ever has been, for Xander, but Inigo doesn’t feel half as shy as he thinks he should. He mostly feels eager. He wants to know what Xander wants from him, he wants to know what he’ll do. What exactly does he have in mind as a method to show Inigo how much he loves him?

“I want you to show me.” Inigo vocalizes it just to make sure it comes across. Anything Xander could have in mind is fine awith him. Inigo’s heart is full and his body is warm and needy. It’s also quite naked, and he remembers in that moment that Xander is quite the opposite. He’s fully dressed. So Inigo tugs obnoxiously on Xander’s sweater just to try and convince him to remove it. It works, effortlessly. Xander pulls himself back and pulls his shirt over his head. Inigo stares at his chest and he can almost hear his boyfriend holding in a joke about him crying over it last night. Thank goodness he somehow manages. Thank goodness for that… and also that Xander crawls over Inigo to kiss him again.

Inigo could get drunk on Xander’s kisses alone--no mulled wine required. They always flood him with heat and remind him just how lucky he is to be with his soulmate. Xander’s hand comes down to purposely cup over the script on his side and Inigo arches his back and even moans for him in return. How can he not? It’s like fireworks with every brush of his fingertips. Chills and sparks that remind him that he’s someone’s one-and-only.

Xander leaves a little kiss on Inigo’s nose, while they’re catching their breath. Inigo thinks he’s the sweetest man he’s ever met. But then he starts to pull away, and Inigo’s smile falters. “Where are you..?”

Xander doesn’t have to answer. He’s not going very far. He gets up and wanders to a small dresser and from it he fetches a bottle of _something_. Inigo’s face colors. He supposes he should have seen this coming. He’s about to shrug the robe off and discard it, but Xander stills his shoulders and shakes his head.

When he comes back their words fizzle out. It’s hard to find them, because things start moving. Xander asks yes or no questions. Is this alright? Are you comfortable? The answer is always yes. Yes, until Inigo is relaxing on his back and Xander is situated with his hand between his thighs, and with his finger rubbing remarkably soothing circles against his rim. Xander is… going to take care of him. Inigo can tell. This is new for him--that is, doing this with a partner and not as a solo act anyway. Is it new for Xander too? If it is he doesn’t act uncertain.

He pushes his slick finger into place inside of Inigo and it makes him squirm. “Still alright?” Xander asks, but Inigo is too flustered to do anything but nod. He raises his hips a little, shifts, but it doesn’t hurt or anything. He’s fine! Just, well… is he supposed to act surprised? To act like he hasn’t been dreaming of the day Xander takes him? Inigo has spent many a night chewing on his lip to muffle moans while he works himself open wide and fantasizes of his soulmate.  

No, lying like that is stupid. Inigo doesn’t want to worry over what Xander thinks of him: he knows. Xander loves him. Wants him. Wants this. So he’s determined. “Keep going,” he says, "I can take more." He bends his knees up towards the ceiling and he reaches down and grips his own cock to give him something more interesting to focus on. Xander watches him do so… and then his lips curl into a pretty smirk. Oh, Inigo loves that smile. Just that, he thinks, he should memorize forever. Or, well, when they’re done here he'll take the time to memorize it. Inigo wants _this,_ like _now._ He shifts his hips again and spreads his legs wider. Xander takes the hint this time.

Xander’s fingers are thicker than Inigo’s, and they have better reach than he ever has on his own. This is nice. What if they just did this? What if Xander just fucked him with a couple fingers nestled right near his prostate? “O-Oh,” he half moans, thinking about more. About Xander’s thick fingers, about Xander’s thick _cock_.  He can hardly imagine what more might be like. A chill sweeps through him when he realizes just how eager he is. “Xander? Kiss me.”

“Anything you ask,” Xander agrees. He leans down and Inigo catches him with his arm. He hooks it around his neck to keep him close and to use as leverage to kiss him hard. Harder than he even knew he wanted to. He opens his mouth and pants against his lips.

Inigo trails his other hand down to Xander’s pants. He’s trying hard to work open his fly but he can’t seem to get it… so he just gropes him instead. Maybe he can't get his pants off, but it won't stop him from feeling the thick outline of Xander's cock. He can feel the heat coming off of it. He squeezes a little too hard. He’s frustrated! Of course, then Xander moans and _Inigo’s_ cock throbs. “Anything I ask?”

Inigo lets go of Xander’s pants and instead trails his fingertips along his face, over his stubble and to draw him into another breathless kiss. As he does, he guides his knee to nudge against Xander’s cock. He’s hard, so hard, why does he have to be dressed?

“Anything… within reason.” Xander muses.

Inigo can’t help it—he lets out a short laugh. “Well I’m not asking you to get a tattoo.” For a moment he forgets to go on. He forgets he’s asking for something. He forgets entirely because he’s focusing on Xander’s fingers. In and out, thick and heavy and just shy of being what he really needs. He curls them and Inigo sees fireworks. “Xander!”

“Yes, love?” He asks. Inigo looks up into his eyes. They’re gorgeous—dark and red and looking at him with all the love they always have, but something more now, too. A drive and a desire to see Inigo undone, no doubt.

“Please hurry this up,” Inigo breathes out. He’s relieved to hear Xander chuckle. He pulls his fingers from him, wipes them absently on the sheet… he kisses Inigo’s ear, and his jaw, and a trail down his chest. Now he’s just teasing him! Xander is teasing him!

And then, all at once, he’s gone. His heat is gone and he shifts away. Inigo knows he’s just trying to get undressed, but it’s awful! So awful that when Xander is back, when he crawls over him, Inigo scrambles to pull him close. To kiss him, to dive his tongue into his mouth so much that Xander squeaks out an unexpected moan. “I love you,” Xander mumbles calmly against his lips. Inigo whimpers and raises his hips so that their bodies touch. Just for a little more friction because he needs it. He needs him.

“I love you, too,” he agrees. He pushes his hand through Xander’s hair, but comes to a stop when he feels Xander settle onto his knees. He pushes Inigo’s legs open and Inigo easily wraps one around his hip. For how desperately he wanted to do this thirty seconds ago, for a moment he’s nervous. He’s never truly done _this_. He’s sure it’s lovely, he’s sure he’ll be seeing stars based on what they’ve done so far, but…

Should he be nervous?

“Xander, I…” _I’ve never done this_ , he means, but he can’t bring himself to say it. Has Xander done this before? He really thinks he might ask him, one day, but not now. Not when they’re so close.

Xander shushes him. Their lips touch, rub, but they’re not really kissing. It’s… comfortable. Calm. Inigo closes his eyes and Xander settles his forehead against Inigo’s. Then he presses forward with his hips, and his cock slips inside of Inigo. It’s not so bad. Nothing hurts, but it’s simply more than he anticipated. More full than fingers could ever feel, like a pressure in his lower belly with every bit further he moves. “Please,” He repeats, but this time he doesn’t have a silly comment to go with hit. He just begs. His thighs fall open wider. He whimpers out a pathetic noise caught between pleading and a moan.

Xander fills him at a steady pace but when he’s full, when Xander’s bottomed out… he thrusts into Inigo at a less structured pace. Maybe because he’s already fighting off orgasm? What an ego boost. Maybe because he's only human. Just another man who wants to find his own pleasure. Inigo doesn’t know if that’s it or not. He doesn’t think he has it in him to care. He’s on fire, now, burning for Xander and Xander alone. His entire body feels the way his side tingles when he touches it. It’s _too_ much. Another thrust and Inigo gasps and turns his head so that he can kiss Xander again, weakly.

Pathetically, really, but pathetic in the best way. Like he’s melting, molten, and Xander  will help him stay together. Inigo curls his fingers into his hair, gorgeous blonde hair, and when that alone doesn’t do much he tugs. He tugs and Xander groans and bucks his hips just right and Inigo damn near screams.

“Gods,” Inigo whines. Xander stays close. His movements are hard and fast and oh, so intense, but Inigo can hold him and he knows he’ll be alright. He can barely remember to breathe. His breaths are just gasps when he realizes he's been holding it. His fingernails dig hard into Xander's skin anywhere he can reach, just to keep himself grounded. The pleasure—pressure—both? It’s mounting. More and more intense, twisting inside of him, Inigo thinks this build up is coming on too quickly. “Just like that, just there, Xander, please, _Xander.”_

“I’ve got you,” He says. Inigo could laugh if he had the energy. He loves this man! He loves him for caring, for holding him, for giving him this. He feels incredible and it’s all because of this perfect, perfect man. His _soulmate._ His, and no one else’s! Nothing could take this away from him, now. Another good tilt of his hips and Inigo is arching his back. His shoulders are sore where they’re digging into the bed, supporting all of his weight, but he can’t help it. Xander loops an arm under his hips to help keep him in place. He fucks into Inigo with abandon. He’s going to cum soon, oh Inigo can tell. He’s going to lose it, fill Inigo up and leave him a filthy, blissed out mess. He can hardly wait.

Inigo's cock dribbles and he mutes a whimper. He’s so close now, it’s like a rubber band being drawn tighter and tighter. When will it snap? The answer is when Xander next moans. His voice, gravely and needy... That's what does it. He looks at Inigo briefly, their eyes meet. He looks so drunk on him. More drunk than he ever was last night. Like Inigo is the only thing in the world that matters and Xander would give up anything for him. Xander, a man full of warm sparks and long kisses and who loves Inigo so much… Well, to hear him sounding so pleased was more than Inigo needed to tip over that edge.

His orgasm is bliss. He can feel how tight he clenches around Xander. He can feel his cock, thick and long, continuing to slam into him. Gods, he’s so good. And when the rubber band snaps and Inigo finally can lose himself and relax, he’s so happy that Xander is there to catch him. To guide him back into the sheets and to slam his hips hard into Inigo to get himself the rest of the way there. Xander calls Inigo’s name when he cums and Inigo opens his arms to hold him.

Xander settles down on top of Inigo. His weight is too much, but it’s comforting. Oh, it’s good to be held and crushed so playfully. Inigo squirms to hold his cheeks, and he pulls Xander into sloppy, happy kisses. “I love you,” he croaks. “I love you, I love you.”

Xander's rumbly, happy chuckle in that moment is music to Inigo's ears. “I love you as well, Inigo.” They’re quiet for a moment. Not even a whole minute, but then Xander rolls over and pulls Inigo with him. Unsurprisingly, Inigo yelps. Then he realizes what happened, and he sighs contently while he snuggles onto Xander’s chest. It’s easy to lay on top of him, lazily lounging on his belly. 

He leans down and rests his ear against Xander’s chest. He listens to his heart beat. It’s so fast, wildly beating… but Inigo closes his eyes and he keeps listening until it starts to slow down. Xander’s breath is calmer. He lifts up a strong arm and lays it over Inigo’s back, and Inigo just hums happily. He repeats the only thing he really and truly knows is true about the night before, then, when he says “Everything about you is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway here's that porn you guys kept asking me for you're all welcome.


End file.
